Soaring Falcon
by ZlEEp-AnAnAb
Summary: Hermonie and her friends go through the trials and tribulations of life. Eventually I hope this will be a HGDM romance but I'm not sure if that's where it's headed.
1. Summer Days

Disclaimer: As of now all the characters belong to JKR

A/N: This story takes place during the sixth year and therefore doesn't follow the plot of the sixth book. Also I have written the characters to act like some of my friends therefore the character's actions might not fit with JKR's explanation of them. Please do not complain about this, deal with it or stop reading it because I'm not changing it.

* * *

Hermonie had had an awfully long summer and couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. She was excited to see her wizzarding friends after such a long summer with her parents and a few muggle friends. Her parents forced her to go on their family vacation and as usual Harry was locked up at his aunt and uncle's house for the summer. Over the summer she saw Harry once and Ron a mere two times. When she did see Ron he was with Parvati Patil. Why they were together, Hermonie did not know. It was a know fact that Parvati liked George.

Hermonie had changed a lot over the summer to say the least. Neither her muggle friends nor her magical friends had changed much-instead she had been talking to a very depressed person online- his SN was SilverDragon and he claimed his name was Damien and he claimed his name was Damien. Hermonie didn't exactly believe he was telling the truth because she herself claimed to be "Jasmine"- she knew better than to give her personal information out online, and since nobody she knew ever talked to her online she continually used the same lie…only one lie-plain and simple to keep straight.

* * *

Draco's summer had been filled with beatings and torture from his father, until he gained the courage to tell his father off and explained that he'd be willing to kill Lucius if even the beginning of another curse was aimed at himself or his mother. Draco had made it quite clear to his father that he wasn't afraid of being expelled, of the dark lord, or his father, he wasn't even afraid of Azkaban anymore. Draco used to be afraid of almost anything but now it seemed as if there was nothing to be afraid of, which had him thinking about what a boggart might do if he ran into one. His upbringing had brought him to the point of depression which lead to zero fear. Draco had contemplated suicide multiple times and he came to realize if he could face death there was nothing left to fear. 


	2. Boarding the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Anything _italicized_ is a thought from the person who was just talking or being discussed.

Hermonie was walking down Diagon Alley, doing some of her school shopping when she ran into Harry and Ron. _What are they doing here?_ She asked herself.

"Hey, Harry, Ron. I thought you guys wouldn't be able to come here today…"

"Well, we made it work out so we could be here when you were hear. We didn't tell you about it because we wanted to surprise you," Ron replied

"Correction, Ron wanted to surprise you. I wanted to tell you immediately!" Harry retorted.

"And why did you want to surprise me, Ron?"

"Well, I just thought it would be more fun…"

"Okay…"

"Hi, Parvati" Harry interrupted with a hint of disgust. Hermonie turned and Parvati walked up

"Howdy, y'all!" Parvati said as she greeted them.

"Howdy, y'all?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Ronnie, didn't I tell you about the time I spent in Texas over the summer? That's how they speak down there! I still haven't gotten rid of this accent"

"Ronnie?" This time it was Hermonie who was confused. Ron blushed scarlet and Parvati began to explain the pet name.

"Well, ya see. I've been writing back and forth with Ronnie here and we've become pretty good friends and the nickname just happened on our last date."

"DATE!" Harry and Hermonie said in perfect unison.

"Ron, I knew you two were writing each other but why haven't I heard about these dates?" Harry questioned.

"Well…" Ron said as the disappearing blush began to reappear. "We're just dating casually, nothing serious you know!"

"That's right," Parvati said in a rueful manor.

End Flashback

Hermonie continued to contemplate her short time spent with her friends in Diagon Alley…

Hermonie was rushing to reach the train, she had woken up late and to make matters worse she had gotten stuck in traffic. Hermonie practically had to run through the station and jump on the train as it was leaving. As Hermonie made her way through the train toward their usual compartment she literally ran into her least favorite person, Malfoy

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

"Well…I…uh…" Hermonie was caught in a daze, she hadn't been paying attention, and the cherry on top, the one person she loathed most had become drop dead gorgeous!

"Well, you, uh what Granger?" At this point Malfoy noticed se was staring and he smirked. "If you like what you see ten why not take a picture? I don't know if it'll last longer but I have others to torment" and with that he left, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Once Hermonie regained her wits and gathered her things she realized what Malfoy had said and she became livid. She was so upset she barged into their usual compartment without looking first. As she barged in, tears began streaming down her cheeks. She slammed the door behind her and slouched against it. Suddenly she realized she was not accompanied by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville, like she expected, but Su Li, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Hermonie, is that you? What's wrong?" Cho asked with a concerned look on her face. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermonie confessed everything- her depressing summer, not seeing her friends, her parents constantly watching her every move, her stressing morning, running into Malfoy on the train, Malfoy's insults, the daze she was in, thinking Malfoy was hot.

"Aww, you poor thing," Su Li said once Hermonie had finished explaining.

"Wait, hot!" Susan bones questioned at the end of Hermonie's explanation.

"Have you seen him recently? He's not just hot, he's FOIN! Damn Zexy!" Mandy Brocklehurst retorted.

"But he's a Slytherin…Oh wait, Blaise Zambini is pretty cute…" Su Li replied.

"Su!" Cho exclaimed as she playfully punched her friend before saying, "don't feel too bad, I still have a thing for Harry." Hermonie blushed as a twinge of jealousy ran through her body followed closely by a rush of guilt. Hermonie had been crushing on Harry for quite some time now but hadn't ever acted upon it because he was her friend, he liked Ginny, and he still had feelings for Cho.

Draco had very little trouble finding the compartment containing his friends, seeing as how his personal lugs were standing outside "guarding" the door and tormenting the passing first and second years. As Draco entered, all eyes turned toward him. He saw Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode, and another face which he didn't recognize. Draco sat down and Crabbe and Goyle waddled in, sitting in the limited space available. Millicent ended up sitting on Draco's lap in order to avoid being squished by Goyle. Draco noticed Pansy giving the both of them a malicious glare.

"So, Draco, how was your summer," Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"It was fine but I'm hoping for a challenge this school year, muggle girls are much too easy…" _Even though I only had sex with one muggle. I desperately need to get laid… _"Blaise. Guess who literally ran into me in the corridor on my way here?"

"I don't know. Who?"

That scatter-brained, bookworm of a mudblood – Granger." _She does look better this year, she changed a bit over the summer. Why do I have a thing for Granger? What thing for Granger? Come to think of it I've liked her for quite some time. _

"You're kidding! I knew she could be scatter-brained at times but dang. What happened?"

"There I was strolling along, minding my business and all of a sudden somebody runs into me. I turn and there's Granger. I tell her to watch what she's doin' and all she can do is stutter. That's when I realized she was staring at me! So I tell her 'If you like what you see then why not take a picture? I don't know if it'll last longer but I have others to torment' and then I walked off, but boy oh boy was the look on her face PRICELESS! She looked as if she were about to burst into tears." _Oh man I hope I didn't make her cry! What am I thinking? I'm a Malfoy! I always make people cry and I've never cared before! I can't be going soft! _

"Nice!" Blaise replied as he held up his hand for a high five.

"What are you doing?" Draco looked confused, and Blaise remembered that "high fives" were something that muggles did and he had seen it on a movie "Nothin' man, I'm just stretching," and with that Blaise put his arm around Pansy and winked at Draco.

"Where did Nott and Moon get off to?" Draco asked in attempt to keep Pansy distracted long enough for Blaise to non-chelantely remove his arm without Pansy blowing up.

"Apparently, the compartment wasn't large enough for them so they left to find an empty one," Millicent replied, nudging Draco slightly.

"…Maybe we should do the same," Draco said, understanding her nudges. _Or not. _

"Absolutely…er, I mean sure, why not?" And with that they left.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were sitting in a near by compartment discussing their summer.

"I spent my summer cleaning and organizing my room to minimize my forgetfulness. What did you do Harry?" Neville said as Trevor squirmed out of his hands once again. "Trevor!" Harry jumped up.

"Harry…?" Ginny said with a puzzled look.

Harry had been thinking about Hermonie and realized she still wasn't there. He had become nervous. "Has anyone seen Herms? She should have been here a while ago," without any warning Harry ran out in search of Hermonie, leaving everyone else stunned.

After a few minutes Ron stood up to go in search of Hermonie and the others followed. After searching the train multiple times they still hadn't found Hermonie and everyone was beginning to think she hadn't boarded the train. Sorrowfully they returned to their compartment only to find Hermonie sitting there, already in her school robes, reading the latest copy of Hogwarts, A History. She didn't even bother to look up to announce that they needed to change into their school robes. Everyone stood there in shock until Ron broke the silence

"Hermonie! We've been looking for you for almost two hours, where have you been?"

"Well, I was on my way here when I ran into some people, so I stopped for a bit to chat and I lost track of time. I got here about an hour ago," Hermonie explained

"But, how did you find the compartment without any of us in here and without running into any of us?" Ron inquired.

"I don't know how I got here without running into any of you, from the sounds of it you searched everywhere for me except this compartment. And finding the compartment wasn't difficult, I just looked in and saw Hedwig. Oh, by the way, Neville, Here's Trevor."

"TREVOR!" Neville squealed.

"Honestly, Neville, you need to learn to keep track of your pet!" Luna said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Are you guys going to get dressed or not?" Hermonie interjected in an impatient tone.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Everyone was ready to go when the train reached its final destination. It took a little while for Hermonie and her friends to get off the train since the corridors were so crowded. Once they were off the train they made their way over to Hagrid, helping the first years along.

"Hello 'Arry, Ron, Hermonie" Hagrid said as the trio approached.

"Hey, Hagrid!" They said in perfect unison.

"How have you been?" Hagrid asked.

"ARG!" Malfoy shouted before anyone could respond to Hagrid's question.

"Nice, Malfoy! Just scare the first years! As if your face isn't bad enough!" Hermonie shouted back in response.

"What did I do?" Malfoy responded in an innocent tone as he batted his eyelashes. _I'm about to puke_ Hermonie thought.

"Don't try to deny it, you and everyone else getting off the train for that matter know you just screamed, to scare the first years."

"K. Fine, I admit it, I just shouted to scare the first years," _Whatever… _

The ride in the carriages to Hogwarts was relevantly uneventful. They made it to the sorting session on time and it took a little while longer than usual. The sorting hat had an especially difficult time deciding where to put a scrawny first year with raven hair and blue eyes. At last the sorting was complete and Dumbledore stood signaling he wanted to give his usual announcements before the banquet.

"Welcome to the first years and welcome back to the rest of you…" Dumbledore began. Hermonie didn't hear much else of his speech because she had noticed that the place for the D.A.D.A. teacher was once again vacant. _Who could it be this year? I hope it's someone interesting like Lupin. I couldn't take it if it was someone like Umbridge. I don't usually have problems with teachers but she was evil beyond belief! She was worse than Snape and that's saying a lot…I really do want to know who it is. Well, Dumbledore typically has good taste in people and he'll make a good choice. _

"…And with that let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished his speech._ OMG! I zoned out during the entire speech. I have no clue what he just said! That's not like me. _

"Hermonie? Aren't you hungry?" Harry said with a worried look.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Hermonie realized that she hadn't even started to eat because she was worried about missing the majority of Dumbledore's speech. At this point she began piling food onto her plate but she didn't eat much of it because her mind was on other things. After half an hour or so Hermonie declared she was tired and headed back to the Gryffindor rooms. "Zerbert" Hermonie said when she reached the fat lady and the portrait swung open. Once in her room Hermonie pulled out an old tattered journal and began writing about the events of the day. Fifteen minutes later Hermonie was finished with her writing so she put her journal and quill back in her trunk.

Hermonie slipped out to the owlery to escape everything, she took a quilt with her and sat down in one of the many "windows". Suddenly something caught her eye, something was flying above the forbidden forest. _Is that a dragon that has yet to fully mature? I do believe it is. _Suddenly Hermonie turned into a falcon, flying high in the sky above the dragon, screeching at it. The dragon didn't appreciate this so it flew to Hermonie's level and began blowing flames at it. Hermonie found herself on fire and falling from the sky.

Hermonie woke up dripping with sweat and suffered a restless night afterward.

Draco wanted to get off the train as soon as possible, he had made out with Milicent enough for one day. Unfortunately there was a large rush to get off the train so Draco was forced to spend an extra few minutes Milicent, luckily Moon and Nott barged in on their little make out session to avoid the crowd and they were forced to stop the madness. Once off the train, Draco found himself looking at Hermonie. _Why is Granger talking to that big OAF (Hagrid)…Wait, why do I care? __Because you like her and she's the challenge you're looking for…who told you that? Uh, I mean, who are you? __I'm the part of your brain that you refuse to listen to, even if it would help. Why not try checking in with me once in a while? _

"ARG!" Draco unintentionally shouted out loud.

"Nice, Malfoy! Just scare the first years! As if your face isn't bad enough!" Granger said in response to the involuntary shot.

"What did I do?" Draco responded in an innocent tone as he batted his eyelashes.

"Don't try to deny it, you and everyone else getting off the train for that matter know you just screamed, to scare the first years."

"K. Fine, I admit it, I just shouted to scare the first years," _I don't remember shouting anything but I'll just go along with it… _

Pretty soon Draco and his posse was riding in their thressal drawn carriage on their way to Hogwarts. There was idle chit-chat along the way but nothing substantial or out of the ordinary, just chatter to fill the emptiness. Once in the great hall Professor Dumbledore made a few announcements which Draco and Milicent Bulstrode flirted through without a care. Soon the food came but Draco wasn't exactly paying attention, his hand might have been on Milicent's thigh but his eyes and thoughts were on Hermonie as he played with his food while not eating much. He pretended to listen to everyone talking about their summers and such while he avoided the evil stares Pansy continuously shot in his direction. Once dinner was completed Draco and Milicent rushed back to the Common Room to make out before it was lights out and they'd have to go back to regular class schedules with studying every night and such. Around midnight Draco and Milicent went their separate ways into their dorm rooms. Draco went into his room and began stripping off his clothes, he wasn't worried about anyone else seeing him because he had no room mates (Lucius had made sure of that when Draco started school, Snape, Pansy and Blaise were the only ones who knew though.)

"Bloody Hell…Put it back on man!" Blaise said when he looked up from Draco's bed and saw him starting to take his boxers off.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Draco replied after quickly pulling his boxers back on.

A/N: Sorry to leave you with yet another cliff-hanger but I had to, I'll try to post CH 4 soon. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post so review now!


	4. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: Same as always

Late that night Draco climbed out of bed and quietly strolled through the halls of Hogwarts. Next thing he knew, he was outside the castle walking towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco transfigured himself into a dragon, soon he was flying high above the Forbidden Forest. He was minding his own business, just enjoying himself, when a bird came flying at him from above, attacking him, screeching in tones that thoroughly pained his ears. Draco flew up to the bird's level as flames shot from his nose and mouth. One of the flames came in contact with the bird's wing and it began to fall. The screeching from the bird became screaming from a young girl, Draco looked down to see Granger falling at a tremendous speed engulfed in a ball of flame.

Draco woke up immediately and found himself swimming in a pool of his own sweat. He couldn't sleep the rest of the night, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the image of Granger's face amidst the flames, screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco could still hear her screaming, even if it was just a dream.

A/N: This IS the end of the CH, sry guys, my writers block is AWEFUL but I've got the 6th ch well written so I'm trying to get to that with as little pain as possible. I know the next ch will probably suck to but just bear with me! 6 wil be worth all the pain!Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Life goes on

A/N: So, this is my poor excuse for a fifth chapter so I can get it out of the way and get 6 posted. I know it's awful so please just bear with me!

Hermonie hadn't seen much of Malfoy after the train trip but he still crossed her mind from time to time. A few times her boyfriend Harry noticed her blush quickly when she thought of him but she just blamed it on a cold chill. Other than that lives had gone on as normal with no issues what so ever...

* * *

Draco wouldn't admit to it but he avoided seeing Granger because she gave him butterflies, he wasn't quite sure what it was but he couldn't take the temptation. He and Millicent had begun going out so he couldn't risk falling for another girl.

* * *

Hermonie had been allowed to take her laptop with her so she could keep contact with her parents, as were many muggle born students in their sixth and seventh year. Subsequently, she continued to talk to Damien under the alias of "Jasmine" as time went on she found herself more and more engrossed in their conversations. You might even say she was "falling" for Damien.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the lame excuse for a CH but 6 shall be posted soon, I promise it'll be better than this CH!


	6. Note from an Old Friend

Disclaimer: Same as always

A/N: Thanks for hanging in here! I'm so psyched for this CH. I'm not sure if all the font will work like I want it to but if it does then _italicized _font is a thought.

Hermonie awoke to the sound of an owl rapping at her window. She groggily stumbled over to the window and oppenned it to reveal and unfamiliar scruffy owl with a note attached to it's leg. Immediatly the bird rushed in and perched on Hermonie's desk and began pruning itself. Hermonie rubbed her eyes and then checked her clock as she reached for the owl treats which she kept for Pig and Hedwig. Once the strange owl devoured the note she untied as she thought _It's 2 45 in the morning, there's a strange owl perched on my desk with a note, why am I reading this now? Why don't I leave it until I officilally wake up at 7 00?_But then she thought again when she had crawled into bed..._What if it's urgent? What if the bird doesn't let me go to sleep until I reply? I better get up and at least see who it's from..._

font face"impact">Dearest Hermonie,

I have not talked to you in a while but you're constantly on my mind. Currently I'm traveling and soon I shall be near Hogwarts. I was hoping you might be able to meet me at the Three Broomsticks this weekend. Please send a response back with my owl. Her name is Chyna. I'm anxiously awaiting your response.

Love,

Viktor Krum /font>

Well, the certainly wasn't what Hermonie had expected...but then again she didn't expect to get an owl at 3 in the morning either. Hermonie had spent the vast majority of her summer thinking about Viktor and although she hated to admit it she was ecstatic to recieve an owl from him. She was so excited to hear from Viktor that she couldn't sleep. she tried everything but she didn't find rest until 6 45, and she had to be up at 7. She woke up at 7 15 and immediatly wrote a quick response, she was finishing up just as Ginny burst in. _Oh no!_ Hermonie thought, _I was supposed to meet Ginny in the common room about 5 minutes ago so we could walk to the Great Hall together. I'm ont ready yet, I havent' even taken my shower, let alone..._

"There you are!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was worried that you would have left without me!"

"Sorry, I've been replying to an owl I recieved earlier. I still have to take my shower, as you can see I'm still have my pajamas on so I obviously haven't left without you, I'll be right back." And with that Hermonie rushed off to take a lightening fast shower and get dressed in a record fast 13 minutes, not more than a minute later they were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way Hermonie showed Ginny the owl she had gotten from Krum earlier that morning and explained the rest of her story, which included the bags under her eyes. Hermonie and Ginny were both soo engrossed in the story that neither of them noticed the suspicious creature watching them from the shadows...

* * *

_ span style"filter:Glow(colorRED,strength5);height:10px;">Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha /span>_

* * *

Once in the Great Hall, the discussion stopped and Hermonie's focus had turned to a different subject, Harry and Ron. To her dismay the two best friends who had always been there for her were focusing on two toher subjects, Harry's focus continually drifted over to his old flame, Cho Chang, while Ron just stared and drooled over Luna Lovegood. Harry was trying his hardest to focus on his girlfriend but something about Cho had been so mesmerizing lately he couldn't help but stare. Hermonie wasn't totally shocked butthat didn't mean it didn't hurt. She tollerated his wandering eyes but if it continued she thought she might have to dump Harry and yoyo back to Viktor. 

A/N: it's done...but the font doesn't look like I want it to. anyone who knows how to do font style codes should let me know. Thanks to all my loving, devoted readers! Read and review!


End file.
